1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack or frame for storing flexible strands, such as string, rope, electric cords or garden hose thereon in such a manner that the strand is self-regulating in unwinding from the holder or rack when a length thereof or the entire strand is needed.
Flexible strands, such as electric cords supplying electrical energy to implements of relatively low amperage and connected with a common outlet source, are usually of greater length than is necessary. These cords are usually in an entangled or unsightly arrangement which is sometimes dangerous to the movement of a workman or other person using some of the implements.
It is therefore desirable to provide a holder or frame-like device on which excess lengths of cord may be wound and maintained in an out-of-way position and from which the cord or strand may be easily unwound if needed. This invention provides such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available on the common market a plurality of various types of cord winders or holders, most of which feature U or Y-shaped end portions that maintain the flexible strands or cords in place.
The cords or strands are usually manually wound in a clockwise direction over the ends of the U or Y-shaped holder a number of turns then looped and wound counter-clockwise to eliminate twisting or kinking of cords and must be manually unwound for use.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,458. This patent discloses a planar base around which a length of cord is manually wound between laterally converging edge surfaces. These diverging surfaces are provided with a pair of pivotally connected lobes or lugs at opposite ends of one side thereof and in the cord wind-up position these lugs extend in opposite directions with respect to each other. When the cord is to be unwound, the two lugs are pivoted toward each other to extend parallel from the side of the base inline with the respective converging edge on which the strand has been wound so that the cord may fall or be pulled therefrom in a cord unwinding action.
This invention is distinctive over this and prior cord winding devices presently in use by providing a cord supporting frame having spaced apart arm-like members diverging laterally outward from respective end portions of a central elongated base in a manner for receiving the cord in a wound-up fashion and released therefrom by gravity when the elongated base is supported in a horizontal position or the cord is manually pulled off cooperating arms.